llévame Contigo
by Megami100
Summary: Cuando el amor es verdadero es imposible ocultarlo y mucho menos olvidarlo, sobre todo en esta noche Elizabeth...


Pop ciel

Ya han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que la vi.

No puedo evitarlo, su sonrisa y esa dulce mirada que me profesaba carcome cada parte de mi ser, por eso esta noche e decidido verla a escondidas de Sebastián, se que es incorrecto y si llegase a verme estaría en grabes problemas, pero no me importa deseo verla aunque sea solo por esta ves.

Camino con sigilo hasta su balcón intentando ver algo pero no hay nada, veo mi relog impaciente ya son las 12 y aun no llega, desegcionado salgo de mi escondite y procedo a irme, pero algo me detiene, pienso que es una tonta rama que se atoro en mi camisa y al voltear molesto me doy con la sorpresa de encontrarme con...

\- ciel...

Esos ojos jade tan grandes y hermosos llenos de lágrimas que iluminado por esa sonrisa divina me miraba desconcertada, era ella quien agarraba fuertemente mi ropa como si no me quisiera dejar ir.

\- eres tu verdad, eres mi ciel _ dijo entre sollozos, mi mente quedo en blanco no se en que momento me vi rodeado por sus brazos, pero no quería irme se sentía tan cálido _ lo sabia mi ciel no podía estar muerto _ dijo feliz.

\- Elizabeth... - pronuncie tranquilo mientras acariciaba su bello rostro manchado de lágrimas de felicidad, se que ahora soy un demonio y que ahora no me puedo permitir sentir algo tan humano como es el cariño u amor, pero me es inevitable no hacerlo cundo la tengo entre mis brazos.

\- te extrañe tanto... - dijo mientras ponía su frente sobre la mía mientras tenía un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

\- y yo a ti... - se que no es normal que yo diga estas palabras, pero su dulce aroma me confunde provocando en mi un abrasador deseo.

\- todos decían que estabas muerto, pero yo nunca lo creí... _ dijo mientras agarraba mis manos _ yo siempre te espere...

Irónicamente sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora por cada palabra que me profesaba, creí que esto solo le pasaba a las chicas, pero ya veo que no. Me hacerco a ella y con mis dedos acaricio sus suaves labios, ella solo me mira sonrojada.

\- ciel yo... - no la dejo acabar la tomo de su cintura y la apego más a mi robándole un tímido pero apasionado beso en el proceso, siento que ella se estremece y eso me gusta demasiado.

Sus labios son como una droga tan deliciosa pero mortal que me afecta siegamente, sus brazos se enredan en mi cuello atrayendome más a ella, mis ahora hábiles manos desatan sin dificultad su bata dejándola completamente desnuda ante mis ojos, veo que ella intenta taparse los senos tímidamente pero no le dejo, mi parte demoníaca toma la delantera y la tira sin cuidado en la cama, ella me mira sorprendida, pero no disgustada al parecer eso la estimula más porque me besa nuevamente de forma desesperada mientras yo masajeo de forma desenfrenada sus senos que ahora se veían grandes adornados de unos botóncitos color rosa que ahora yo peñiscaba sin pedad mientras mordía su cuello dejando mi marca en el proceso, bajo dejando rastros de saliba en su piel hasta llegar a uno de ellos y comienzo a subcionar su pecho como un pequeño niño, siento que ella se estremece y comienza a precionar mi cabeza en su pecho pidiéndome que no pare.

Mis manos comienzan a recorrerla tocando cada sentimetro de su cremosa y blanca piel, mis labios comienzan a bajar y bajar, hasta por fin llegar a esa zona.

\- ciel eso... - dice entre jemidos, pero como no hacerlo cuando yo estos saboreando la zona más pecaminosa y pura de ella.

Es la primera ves que hago esto pero de igual forma no puedo contenerme, mis dos dedos la penetran sin dificultad mientras que juego con ese botóncitos rosa que llamo mi atencion ya que cada ves que lo muerdo y lamo ella se revuelca de placer provocando en mi una extraña sensación, de pronto siento que sus paredes se contraen bañando mis dedos de su esencia.

\- ciel ya no lo soporto - dijo mirándome con sus enormes ojos que tenían un brillo completamente diferentes.

En ese momento me separo de ella y me quito toda mi ropa frente a sus ojos, ella me mira sorprendida ya que probablemente esta sea la primera vez que ve a un hombre desnudo.

\- eres hermoso... - me dice mientras mira cada parte de mi cuerpo como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle.

\- eso no se le dice a un hombre lizzi - le dije con sorna intentando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- p-puedo tocarte... - dijo tímidamente yo solo asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento sus suaves y pequeñas manos acariciaron tímidamente mi piel, provocando en mi un placer reconfortante.

\- Elizabeth - llame y esta me miro con sus ojos nublados por el placer, en ese momento comenzó a masturbar mi zona más baja provocándome olas y olas de placer.

Pop Elizabeth

Ya han pasado 4 años de su partida y cada segundo y minuto de mi existencia se ha vuelto un completo infierno.

Al morir mi prometido mi familia fue obligada por la reina Victoria a comprometerme con el vis conde Druid, yo sabía que el era mucho mayor que yo además de ser un mujeriego de primera se rumoreaba que era una persona muy peligrosa que trabajaba para el bajo mundo y vendía a mujeres en ese lugar, claro que sólo era rumores ya que nadie tenía pruebas o por lo menos no le convenía que se mostrase.

Fue desde esa ves que el venía casi a diario a mi casa con la supuesta intención de conocerme, yo sabía que hablaba mal de ciel a mi espalda y eso nos llevaba a muchas discusiones.

\- el ya murió entiendelo!! - dijo el rubio molesto.

\- no es así, yo se que ciel sigue vivo y no voy a permitir que sigas hablando mal de ciel.

\- jjajaja solo digo la verdad, además los muertos no se ofenden - dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

\- sueltame...! - ordenó molesta, pero el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello insistentemente - no me toques maldito...!!

En ese momento la rubia le tiro una cachetada al conde que no creyendo se agarro el cachete.

\- eres una perra - intento golpearla pero en ese momento la mujer lo amenaza con una espada.

\- eres un maldito, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida - en sus ojos solo había rabia, como se atrevía ese idiota tocarla - nuestro compromiso se acabó en este instante, entendido.

\- Eres mía Lizzi y no permitire que nadie más que yo te tenga...

Después de ese día no lo vi más, hasta hoy en la mañana que me trajo un enorme ramo de rosas que yo estuve tentada a tirarselo en su orrible cara.

Quiero hablar contigo lizzi...

No me digas así, para ti yo soy la señorita Elizabeth entendido!!!

Yo te hablo como quiera entendido - grito molesto mientras la agarraba fuertemente de los hombros.

S-sueltame...!!

No lo are, escuchame Elizabeth eres mía y vallas donde vallas siempre lo seras.

No lo soy, yo le pertenezco a ciel y siempre será así...

Lee esto princesa - dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba de su camisa un sobre con el sello de la reina.

Al abrirlo la chica callo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a votar lágrimas de forma desesperada.

Esto es...

Así es amor, ahora con estos papeles que muestran que la reina me sedera toda la fortuna de tus amados padres solo por el simple hecho de ser tu prometido, me hace tan feliz...

Me das hasco...

Después de eso me fui corriendo a mi habitación desesperada, no quería saber de nadie ni de nada, hasta que vi algo que se movía en mi balcón.

\- ciel...

No lo podía creer era mi ciel que estaba en mi balcón.

\- eres tu verdad, eres mi ciel - mi cuerpo entero templaba, el amor de mi vida estaba frente a mi y no podía evitar que las lágrimas de alegría salieran de mis ojos - lo sabía mi ciel no podía estar muerto.

De un rápido movimiento lo abracé queriendo que no escapara de mis brazos, lo amaba tanto...

Su mirada me atraía, entonces sus labios me poselleron de forma apasionada, haciéndome sentir amada por el, mi cuerpo vibraba, su lengua jugába con la mía de forma exquisita luego desato rápidamente mi bata dejándome completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos, debo admitir que me dio mucha vergüenza que me viera así ya que era la primera vez que alguien a parte de Paula, mi mucama me veía desnuda.

En ese momento me tiro a la cama y me acorralo. Me sentí excitada, completamente sexi en sus brazos.

Sus manos tocaban mis pechos sin delicadeza y eso me encantaba, siguió bajando hasta mi zona más preciada.

Ciel eso es... - dios, era tan exquisito y placentero, el me lamia y jugaba con sus dedos mi interior, provocándole olas y olas de placer hasta que llegue al punto máximo.

Ciel ya no lo soporto - dije completamente exitada, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me tomará ahora mismo, fue en ese momento donde el se quito la ropa y lo pude ver completamente reanudó.

Eres hermoso... - dije de forma sincera mientras grababa cada parte de su cuerpo en mi mente, me quedé completamente sorprendida al ver su descumunal miembro totalmente erecto, se notaba inchado y de la cabecita se podía notar un líquido que salía.

Eso no se le dice a un hombre Lizzi...

Puedo tocarlo - pedí y el solo asintió dándome permiso.

Con mis manos toque su pecho, su rostro y por último esa zona que comencé a masturbar con mis manos y luego saboree con mi boca, era delicioso, sentí como palpitaba en mi garganta, ciel agarraba mi cabeza y movía sus caderas de forma desesperada mientras gruñia de placer.

E-Elizabeth... - pude ver en sus ojos como disfrutaba, lo lamia como si fuera una gruesa paleta que mordía, lamia y jugaba con mis manos, hasta que explotó en mi boca bañando me de su esencia que trage placenteramente.

\- ciel... Hazme tuya... - pedí y pude ver que sus bellos ojos azules se teñian de rojo, en ese momento no le tomé importancia y de una estocada me penetro alejando en mi la pureza que tenía, ciel no paró puso mis piernas sobre su hombro y me penetro de forma rápida y placentera mientras besaba mis labios y en el proceso masajeaba mis senos con desesperación.

Te amo ciel, te amo... - dije entre gemidos, en ese momento pude ver como derramaba un para de lágrimas mientras me penetraba con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Estuvimos así por mucho rato ya casi era de madrugada hasta que por fin se vino en mi bañandome de su esencia mientras me quebraba de un placer indescriptible.

Te amo... - dije una vez más esperando que el me contestara - porque no dices nada ciel... - pregunte, pero al hacerlo se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se comenzó a vestirse. - que haces...

\- debo irme... - dijo serio.

No me puedes hacer esto ciel - suplique pero el no se detenía.

Debes entenderlo Elizabeth yo ya no puedo estar en tu vida... - dijo mirándome triste - yo soy demonio...

Me quede en shot no pude decir nada y el terminaba de vestirse para irse de mi lado.

Adiós... - me dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

No me importa...! - grite entre lágrimas - solo llévame Contigo... - El tomo mis manos y los beso dulcemente.

Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión Elizabeth...

Jamás lo aria - en ese momento todo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor y nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

Fin?


End file.
